


Romance is Boring

by xslytherclawx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU/AT Royai fic.</p><p>Roy has to come up with a solution for Riza's situation after her father's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning that the romance doesn't come in until later chapters. This is a slow-building thing.
> 
> title is temporary bc i was a dumbass and forgot to put one in. oops.

“Mr. Mustang, there is one more small order of business.”

Roy wracked his brain but could think of nothing. He'd paid for the embalming process, the coffin, the headstone... there was no debt on the house itself, so Roy supposed that things could be sold for money for Riza to live off of... oh. Riza.

“Miss Hawkeye, I assume?”

“You don't happen to know if she has any relatives?”

Roy shook his head. “Master Hawkeye and his wife were estranged from their families.”

The lawyer – a Mr. Simons – frowned slightly. “Ah,” he said.

“...So what's going to happen to her?”

Simons sighed. “She'll be put into a state home until she comes of age, at which point she'll be expected to go out into the world.”

“That's ridiculous. She's just lost her father; you can't put her through that! I'm sure if I phone my aunt, she'd be more than happy to allow Miss Hawkeye to stay with her...!”

“Unless your aunt is of relation to Miss Hawkeye, I'm afraid that that isn't an option.”

“There has to be _something_!”

“Well...” Simons cleared his throat. “She is... above the age of twelve...”

“Yes; she's nearly seventeen.” Roy didn't see what this had to do with anything at all. “So I don't understand why she has to go to an orphanage when my aunt can give her a secure place to stay.”

“She doesn't... _have_ to go to an orphanage... what I mean is... there is a way to work around it.”

“What is it?”

“If she were to marry – which she can do – she would be under the legal control of her husband, and thus... wouldn't have to be of age.”

“You're suggesting I _marry_ her?”

“Her only options at this point are marriage or an orphanage.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “That's ridiculous. Riza's mature enough to handle herself.”

“Mr. Mustang, I'm afraid that I don't _make_ the laws...”

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I'll talk to her about it. Are you _sure_ that those are the only options?”

“I'm positive. Unless she has some living adult relative who would allow her to live with them... I'm sorry.”

-x-

“Miss Hawkeye?”

Riza stood and fixed her hair. “O-oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang. I was just about to prepare dinner...”

“I just came from the lawyer's office...”

“Oh?”

“I paid for everything... it's... not going to be terribly extravagant, I'm afraid, but... there's no debt on the house, and I just need to talk to the person who runs the graveyard...”

“Father bought two plots when we buried Mother... Mr. Lovelace should have the records. I can take you to his office tomorrow.”

Roy nodded. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for all of your help, Mr. Mustang...”

He felt himself flush slightly and cleared his throat. “Um. I need to speak with you.”

“What about?”

“I spoke with Mr. Simons today... the lawyer?”

“Yes...?”

“Miss Hawkeye... how old are you?” He hoped desperately that he'd been a year off...

Riza frowned. “I'm nearly seventeen; you know that...”

“Um. Well... then we have an issue.”

“What is it?”

Roy sat down on the couch, burying his head in his hands. “Do you have _any_ living adult relatives?”

“You know I don't... what is this about, Mr. Mustang?”

He sighed. “You can't live here alone. The law won't allow it.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

 “Well... he said that there are two options. You can go to a state home until you come of age...”

“What's the other option?”

“You can get married.”

“ _Married_? I can't live on my own, but I'm allowed to get married?”

“I don't really understand it, either, Miss Hawkeye...” Roy confessed.

“Moreover, who would even want to marry me?”

“What do you mean by that?” Roy felt slightly offended; she was certainly very pretty, and kind, couldn't she see that?

“My father and I weren't exactly popular around town, Mr. Mustang...”

“If... you'd like that option... I could marry you. It'd be only in the legal sense!” he assured her before she could protest. “I've just graduated at the academy... I've been thinking about buying my own apartment, and it'd be up to you where you'd live. You'd have your own room and your own privacy, either way.”

“Mr. Mustang...”

“I'm not insisting, Miss Hawkeye. I merely think that... you should have the option of having your own independence, which I would provide. Once you come of age, we could even end the marriage, if you so wish.”

“I... need to think on this.”

“By all means. I suspect that as long as I'm here, the lawyer won't bother contacting the authorities.”

Riza nodded. “Thank you, Mr. Mustang.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short, but I feel like this is a decent beginning.
> 
> The reason why Chris can't just adopt Riza is that adoptions in the early 20th century for non-relatives was very difficult. It was easier for everyone involved for her to just get married to someone of legal age.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a decision is reached

Riza woke up before Roy, and was in the kitchen, fully dressed, preparing breakfast when he stumbled sleepily down. “You really don't have to do that,” he insisted. “I can cook. Besides, your father just...”

Riza shrugged. “I like cooking. It's a good distraction.” She seemed to be sincere.

Roy hesitated, but sat down at the kitchen table. “You said that you can take me to the office of the man who runs the graveyard?”

Riza nodded, but she didn't say anything or turn around to face him. She merely continued to cook breakfast. Roy had no idea what she was cooking, but it did smell delicious.

“After that, everything should be in order...” he continued. Riza nodded again, still not speaking. He supposed that it should have been strange being in the Hawkeye house without Master Hawkeye... and it was, but not because he wasn't around. It was because of Riza. He supposed that she could have just grown up, or that she was grieving, but she was quieter than she had been. Not that Riza had ever been _loud_ , but she'd at least engage in casual conversation from time to time.

She finished making breakfast, and prepared two plates. She put one in front of Roy, and one in front of an empty chair, which she shortly occupied.

“Are you finished school, Miss Hawkeye?”

Riza nodded. “I got my certificate this spring. I don't have any idea what I want to do with it yet...”

Roy nodded, unsure of what to say. Conversation with her hadn't been so taxing before... he wondered if this was just grief. He returned his focus to his meal, at a loss for words.

She was apparently content with the silence, as she didn't try to further the conversation or start a new one. She finished eating, and washed her plate and utensils once she was done. Then she left. Roy had no idea where she'd gone off to, but he figured that he might as well bathe and get dressed. He hadn't brought any civilian clothes, so he'd had to buy some while he was in town. He wasn't sure that he liked how they looked on him – the simple suit was a bit too plain for his tastes – but it was something to wear without dirtying his uniform too much. He looked himself over in the mirror – his boots made the suit look even more absurd – before heading down.

By the time he made his way back downstairs, Riza was waiting for him in the parlour. “Mr. Lovelace should be in by now...” she told him.

Roy nodded. “I'm ready to go when you are.”

-x-

Everything went well with Mr. Lovelace, and Riza chose to have her father buried the following day, after checking to make sure that the tombstone would be ready. Roy was again struck by the manner in which she handled these affairs – it was so different from how she'd been before he left. He wondered if he'd had anything to do with it.

“I've thought about what you said,” she told him when they arrived back at the house.

“Oh?” Roy tried not to look nervous.

“You said that if I marry you I would have my own room?”

“Of course. It would only be in the legal sense; there'd be no reason for us to have to share a room. We'd be more like roommates than anything else.”

“I don't really think that I want to stay here. There's nothing for me here but memories...”

Roy nodded. “I live in Central. Like I said, I've been thinking of getting my own apartment...”

“...Where do you live now? Are you still staying with your aunt?”

“Yeah.” Roy shrugged. “There was no point in moving out _before_ I went to the academy, but now that I'm done...”

“Do you have any idea what she'd think of this?”

“I can't imagine she'd have much of an issue with it, considering what the other option is...”

“...I'd like you to ask her first. Make sure that she's okay with it.”

Roy nodded; she did make a lot of sense, after all. He was sure that his aunt wouldn't have any issue with his or Riza's part in this... although she would be annoyed at the fact that the only options available were marriage or a state home. He knew that his aunt would understand that it couldn't be helped... but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be annoyed.

“Could you send a telegram out today?”

“Of course.” He shifted. “I can go now, if you'd like.”

“That would be nice, Mr. Mustang. I'll get started on lunch while you're out.”

“You don't have to... I can make myself a sandwich or something.”

Riza shook her head. “I insist. You've already done so much for me... and I'm going to make myself something for lunch, anyway. It'd be absolutely no trouble to make you something as well.”

“If you're sure...” Roy trailed off. He knew that he couldn't really argue with her – it would end up being merely a waste of time. “I'll go send that telegram,” he said instead, grabbing his coat.

Riza nodded to him, and he left.

-x-

_Chris Mustang_

_Central City_

_-_

AUNT CHRIS,

RIZA MUST MARRY OR SHE WILL GO TO STATE HOME -(STOP)- SHE IS TOO YOUNG TO LIVE ON HER OWN -(STOP)- THE LAW WILL NOT ALLOW IT -(STOP)- I OFFERED TO MARRY HER -(STOP)- IT WOULD ONLY BE UNTIL SHE IS OF AGE TO LIVE ON HER OWN -(STOP)- SHE ASKED THAT I SEND YOU A TELEGRAM -(STOP)- MUCH LOVE -(STOP)-

ROY

-x-

With the telegram sent, Roy set back for the Hawkeye house. As promised, Riza was in the kitchen, finishing up lunch.

“I sent the telegram,” he said. “Knowing my aunt, she'll reply right after she receives it, so it shouldn't be long at all.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Riza nodded. “I hope stew is okay. I really don't have much in.”

“I wish you'd have told me. I could've gotten something while I was in town.”

She shook her head. “You've really done more than enough, Mr. Mustang.”

“It wouldn't have been any trouble. I can go back after lunch and pick something up for dinner, if you'd like.”

Riza shook her head again. “That won't be necessary. I need to go into town, anyway.”

“I insist.”

“Mr. Mustang, you've done more than enough.”

“I do need to eat, too, Miss Hawkeye. This isn't just for your benefit. I insist. I don't suppose any restaurants have opened up that I've missed?”

“No. The only place to get a hot meal around here is the inn, and I wouldn't recommend their food unless one was starving.”

She was smiling and Roy chuckled softly. “Then I'll cook dinner. Don't worry; I've come to be a decent cook.”

“...If you insist.”


	3. Chapter 3

_Roy Mustang,_

_West-Osten_

ROY BOY,

WE MUST DISCUSS THIS IN PERSON -(STOP)- WILL LEAVE TOMORROW -(STOP)- SEE YOU SOON -(STOP)- DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID -(STOP)- MUCH LOVE -(STOP)-

CHRIS

-x-

Roy read over the telegram again, letting his aunt's words sink in. The boy at the door cleared his throat, and Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out 50 cenz for a tip, handing it to the boy. “Thank you,” he said. “I don't have any need to make a reply.” 

The boy nodded and left. Roy stuffed the telegram in his trouser pockets and headed back inside to find Riza. 

She was in the study, flipping through a book. Roy cleared his throat and she looked up.

“I've just received a telegram from my aunt.”

“Oh? What did she say?”

He grimaced as he ran a hand through his hair. “She said that we needed to discuss this in person. She's leaving tomorrow morning.”

“I can make up a room for her,” Riza volunteered.

“Miss Hawkeye, I don't think that's really necessary.”

“I _insist_ ,” she said in a tone that was clearly mocking the young soldier's behaviour from the day before.

Roy almost smiled.

-x-

“I hope that you didn't go out of your way on _my_ behalf,” Chris said immediately after she'd greeted her nephew and his former master's daughter.

“It was no trouble,” Riza assured her with a polite smile. She knew that once you got past Chris Mustang's... exterior, she was really a wonderful woman, and that she'd raised Roy with the sort of love and affection that Riza had only been able to dream of.

“Now... Maybe we should discuss the issue at hand before we do anything else.”

-x-

“And you're _sure_ there is no way around this?” Chris asked, and not for the first time.

Roy nodded. “I've asked, and I'm certain the lawyer wasn't lying. Apparently Miss Hawkeye and I can marry with no issue, but she can't live on her own.”

“I really don't mind,” Riza supplied. “It would only be in the legal sense, really.”

“I'm assuming the two of you wouldn't share a room.”

“No,” Riza and Roy said at the same time.

“It doesn't need to be a marriage for love – how many people still get married to pay off a debt or to improve their family name?” Roy asked. “Miss Hawkeye and I get along well enough, and it would only be until she is of age to live on her own.”

Riza shifted – she'd _heard_ of such marriages, of course, but she'd never met anyone who had gone through such a thing. In her small town, even marriages that were arranged were done so because the children got along well enough to tolerate each other and bring up children together. Apparently things were much different in the city.

“If you're going to be married, I really wouldn't call her 'Miss Hawkeye'.” She sighed.

“Aunt Chris, if you take issue with this...”

“I don't take issue with the decision that the two of you have reached. I take issue with the fact that this only seems to matter in the country.”

“What do you mean?” Riza asked with a frown.

“Almost all of the girls that I take in are under twenty and have no parents or husband – no one in the city minded them trying to live on their own. It's only when you live in the country where you're not nearly at the same risk of violent crimes where it matters, it seems.”

“...Violent crimes?”

“It primarily happens in bad neighbourhoods when young girls have no one else to care for them. You'd be more than welcome to live with me, of course. Nothing of that sort has ever happened under my roof. If you'd rather live with Roy-boy, then I'm sure he can find an apartment in a nice and safe neighbourhood.”

Riza nodded, feeling even more nervous about moving to the city now.

“Don't worry,” Roy assured her. “I would never put you in danger.”

“The worst thing that happens around here is when someone gets drunk and gets into a brawl...”

“Things are a bit... different in the city.”

Riza nodded mutely.

“If you don't want to live in the city...” Roy trailed off.

She shook her head. “No. I'm sure I'll adjust. I don't want to stay in this house, either.”

Chris Mustang sighed. “I wish there we some other way to settle this, but... I don't see a better option. If you two are certain that this is what you'd rather do – and Roy-boy, keep in mind that it's not _easy_ to get a divorce – I can't really argue.”

“We could get an annulment. If we don't, um... consummate the marriage – which I don't intend to do,” he added with a look at Riza. “Don't worry.”

“I'm not sure what the time limit for that would be. Miss Hawkeye, you said that you were nearly seventeen?”

Riza nodded mutely.

“You might be able to manage it, but it won't be easy.”

“Well, it's better than Riza going to a state home... right?” he looked at the girl, who nodded.

“I can't thank you enough for this, Mr. Mustang...”

“If we're going to get married, you should probably call me Roy.”

-x-

Before Chris left, Roy called Mr. Simons over and asked if he would explain the process of filing for a marriage certificate. Neither Roy nor his aunt had any experience with the matter, and the lawyer explained it quite plainly: he would draw up the papers, both Roy and Riza would sign them, and then Mr. Simons would send them off to the nearest government building to be filed.

He brought the papers over two days later, and Roy and Riza both signed them.

“Congratulations,” he said. “Your marriage will be official within the week.”

-x-

Since her father's funeral, Riza had been sorting through everything in the house – she only kept what she needed, and set most of the items to sell. She asked Roy if he'd like her father's books. He agreed to look through them, and put the ones that he wanted into a box.

“You're sure you'll have enough room for that?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah. You haven't seen Aunt Chris's house, have you?”

Riza shook her head. “But I thought you were moving out.”

“Well, I need to find a place with at least two bedrooms... I can't really find one from here. I want to make sure that we both like the place well enough to live there.”

“Oh...”

“It shouldn't take long at all,” he assured her. “And don't worry; you'll still have your own room at Aunt Chris's.”

“Thank you...”

“Don't mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, Riza's town name literally means "West-East". I'm not very creative with town names.  
> Using yen as the rough equivalent for cenz, as appears to be canon. (because to whom is $520 "pocket change"???)  
> Honestly, I'm pretty surprised with all of the positive attention this has been getting - not that I'm complaining. I've no idea when the next chapter should be up as I start classes on the 27th and I have a BUNCH of club duties before then, but we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> floor plans are in the bottom note!  
> Since this is Mangahood verse, Hughes and Roy already do know each other, as they met during their time at the Academy. I'm assuming Hughes is also from Central.

“Roy Mustang! I have to say: I never thought you'd get married before me!”

Roy flushed slightly, but grinned at the sight of his friend. “Maes! I didn't expect you to be here!”

“I didn't expect you to get married on your little trip. You said you'd be gone for _maybe_ two days... and you mentioned nothing about getting married.”

“It's not a real marriage,” Roy said firmly.

“Not a _real_ marriage?”

“Well, it's _legal_ , but... that's it. Miss Hawke– _Riza,_ uh, lost her father, and she's not old enough to live on her own yet, so, uh, it was this or a state home.”

Hughes looked rather sorry for the girl. “So I'm assuming separate rooms?”

“Of course.”

“Then you're in luck! An apartment in my building just opened up!”

“...We can talk about this at Aunt Chris's.”

His friend nodded.

“Oh, Riza... this is Maes Hughes, my friend.”

“His _best_ friend,” Hughes amended.

Roy rolled his eyes. “Fine, my _best_ friend. Maes, this is Riza, my alchemy master's daughter.”

“It's nice to meet you,” Riza said, offering her hand for Maes to shake.

“Likewise.” He shook her hand. “Have you ever been to Central before?”

She shook her head. “This is my first time here.”

“Then Roy and I have to show you our favourite parts of the city!”

“Later,” Roy said. “First, my aunt is expecting us.”

-x-

“Roy-boy! And you brought a friend!”

“Hello, Ms. Mustang,” Maes said with a smile. “It's nice to see you again.”

“I see you found Roy's train.”

Maes grinned. “It wasn't that difficult.”

Chris nodded. “Roy, why don't you help Miss... Riza get settled in?”

“Uh... right. Riza, you can follow me...” He led her into a back hallway, through another room that looked rather like an office, and to a staircase. “We don't want the customers wandering upstairs,” he explained in response to her quizzical look. He led her up the staircase, and then up another staircase. He walked into one of the rooms and left the door open behind him.

Riza, unsure of what else to do, followed.

The room was fairly large, but it was dominated by a large four-poster bed. There were two wardrobes (in addition to a dresser), a dry sink, an overstuffed bookcase, and an armchair.

“Um... I thought we were having separate rooms?” Riza asked, her voice quieter than she'd have liked it to be.

Roy fixed her with a strange look. “What are you talking about? Of course we are.”

“Then why do you have two wardrobes _and_ a dresser?”

Roy sighed and opened both wardrobes. They were stuffed almost to capacity with suits – and not just any suits. He had morning suits, travelling suits, and evening suits – and that wasn't to mention he seemed to have half a wardrobe full of tailcoats. Riza had known that Roy was spoiled, but she had certainly not expected this.

“Oh...”

He smiled gently at her. “I know it might seem weird, considering...” He gestured to his uniform, “but I like to look nice. Let me just pick a suit out to change into and I'll show you to your room.”

“Oh. Okay. I'm sorry.”

“For what?”

“For assuming...”

He laughed. “It's my fault. I really should've showed you to your room first. Here... I'll do that now.” He set down his bag and led Riza across the hall. This room was rather smaller than Roy's room had been, but still rather lavish and comfortable-looking. The bed in this room was on a frame of shiny brass, and there was another wardrobe, a small dresser, a vanity, and a dry sink.

“Aunt Chris probably wasn't too sure what you'd like. If you want anything else while we're here, just let her know.”

“Oh, no... this is lovely. Thank you.”

“I'll start looking for an apartment tomorrow. You should come with me.”

“Okay.”

He smiled. “I'll leave you to get settled in.”

“Mr. Musta– Roy?”

“Hm?”

“...Where is the bathroom?”

“Oh. Uh. It's right down the hall. Turn right when you get into the hall, and it's at the end. You can't miss it.”

“Thank you...”

-x-

Riza had a bit of trouble locating the kitchen the next morning, as Roy's friend Maes had taken them both out to dinner the night before. As it had turned out, it had been fairly straightforward (downstairs, and right down the hall on the second floor), and she felt foolish for not asking someone.

One of the girls – a girl not much older than Riza herself, who had introduced herself as Vanessa – insisted upon making Riza bacon and eggs for breakfast, even though the younger girl insisted that she could do it herself.

“Roy had to go down to central command to file some paperwork.”

“What, um... what does he do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I know he's a soldier, but, um... what, exactly, is his job?”

“He has a desk job. Most soldiers in central do. He's trying to get to be a State Alchemist, though.”

“Oh...” Riza felt hyperaware of her back, as she always did when alchemy was mentioned. She was thankful that it wasn't too difficult to find fashions that covered the entire array.

“He says he needs some sort of... hook, or something.” Vanessa shrugged. “I said he was plenty smart to pass the exam, but he was insistent that that's not _all_ you need.”

“...Are you and Roy...?” She tried to make it clear from her tone that she was merely curious; the only feelings she had for Roy were those of friendship and gratefulness.

Vanessa laughed. And laughed. “God, no! Roy's like a brother to me!” She managed to compose herself before continuing. “I can't say the same of every girl here...”

Riza had honestly assumed as much. She didn't particularly care to hear more, so she changed the subject. “What is it that Ms. Mustang does?”

“She runs a bar.” Vanessa shrugged.

Riza had seen the bar the day before, although that had been before prime business hours. “I knew that, it's just...”

“Why are all the girls here?”

Riza blushed slightly. “I know it's probably none of my business. Never mind.”

“No, no; it's all right! Madame takes girls in who have nowhere else to go. She gives us a job. Mostly we're here to get the patrons to buy more drinks. We get paid, of course, and she puts a roof over our heads, lets us decorate our rooms however we like, and she buys all of the groceries. Most girls she helps stand on their own two feet and they can leave once they come of age, but a few girls have stayed anyway. Of course... some of the older girls... well, they're not just selling drinks, but it's at their own volition and they can stop whenever they'd like with no consequences. Madame doesn't even ask any of us to do so. They volunteered.”

Riza had no idea what Vanessa was talking about, and she had a feeling that she didn't want to know. “I see...” she said instead. “She seems like a very good person...”

“Oh, she is. All the girls love her. And Roy, too, of course.”

She wasn't sure if the other girl meant that Roy loved Madame Christmas, or if she meant that the girls all loved Roy. “Of course,” she agreed.

Vanessa smiled. “I'm off today. Why don't I show you around the neighbourhood?”

“You don't have to...”

“I know. I want to. If you'd rather get settled in, that's perfectly fine!” Vanessa seemed sincere.

“If you really want to...” Riza conceded, “I think that would be nice...”

Vanessa beamed. “Wonderful! Take your time finishing your breakfast, and then you can get a bath and get dressed... we'll meet back down here at about... eleven?”

Riza nodded. “Okay.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have floor plans for Madame Christmas's place.  
> ground floor:  
> [](http://s295.photobucket.com/user/xslytherclawx/media/Romance%20Is%20Boring/chezmustangfloor1-labelledcopy.png.html)  
> second floor:  
> [](http://s295.photobucket.com/user/xslytherclawx/media/Romance%20Is%20Boring/chezmustangfloor2-labelledcopy.png.html)  
> top floor:  
> [](http://s295.photobucket.com/user/xslytherclawx/media/Romance%20Is%20Boring/chezmustangfloor3-labelledcopy.png.html)  
> (yeah, sorry, for some reason if i try to add wallpaper, my game'll crash)  
> I used [this building](http://www.modthesims.info/download.php?t=396262) on MTS as the base, as I am absolute rubbish at designing exteriors.


	5. Chapter 5

“Finish the paperwork?”

“Don't you have a desk job to get back to?” Roy didn't look up from his work, but he knew that his friend wouldn't mind.

Maes grinned. “I'm on my lunch break.”

“Lucky you. Unfortunately, some of us have to _work_.” Roy sighed. If he was going to become a State Alchemist, he couldn't have people thinking that he was lazy, no matter how well he did on the exam.

“You had no idea that working for the military could be this boring, did you?” He could almost _hear_ the smirk in Maes's voice.

Roy rolled his eyes. “I don't know if you've noticed, Maes, but my CO is right over there.” In fact, Roy's CO, Major Fieseler, was fixing Hughes with a very pointed look.

“Oh, I'm sure _he_ knows it's boring.” He shrugged and waved at Major Fieseler.

“We can get a few drinks after work, okay?”

“Fine, fine. I can tell when you're trying to get rid of me. I'll meet you out front. No overtime.”

“See you then.”

-

“This is a really nice neighbourhood,” Vanessa assured Riza. “There are a few nicer ones, but those are mostly residential. There's always plenty to do around here.”

“I see...” In truth, the neighbourhood was a bit overwhelming, but Riza would never admit it. Her hometown had been small and, admittedly, there hadn't been very much to do to occupy one's time. Riza hadn't minded; she'd taken up reading, which she found much more suited to her interests than shopping or clubs.

“In fact... let's go see if my friend is working... you could use some new clothes, anyway.”

Riza felt offended, but something – she didn't know quite what – prevented her from making any sort of comeback.

-

Riza was in awe. The “shop” – if such a term could be used for this – was bigger than any store Riza had ever been in. In fact, she rather thought that the store might be bigger than the house she'd grown up in.

“It's called a department store,” Vanessa explained upon seeing Riza's awe. “Of course, that means it's more expensive than your run-of-the-mill dress shop, but... everything will fit you perfectly.”

“...Is someone going to take my measurements?” Riza suddenly felt sick.

“Of course.”

“I...” She swallowed hard. “Can I keep my clothes on?”

Vanessa seemed to take this for modesty. “Well... it's not exactly the done thing, but if Rebecca's working, I'm sure she won't take issue with it.”

“If she isn't... could we come back when she is?”

Vanessa smiled reassuringly. “Sure. I shouldn't forget that you're from the country. Sorry.”

Riza wasn't entirely convinced that the apology was genuine, but she accepted it nevertheless. “Thanks.”

Her shopping companion grinned. “Now let's find Rebecca,” she announced before darting off. Riza had to run to keep up, and she _had_ to keep up: the store was so big and so confusing that she felt it would only be too easy to get lost.

She found Vanessa chatting with a dark-haired girl who Riza could only assume was Rebecca. When Vanessa spotted her, she smiled and ushered her over. “Riza! This is my friend, Rebecca. She'd rather work dressing up strangers than in the bar.”

Riza didn't think that was the sort of things friends said about each other, but maybe things were different in the city. “It's nice to meet you.”

“Don't mind Vanessa,” Rebecca said. “She's just jealous that I get to be around expensive clothes all say while she gets harassed by old men.”

Vanessa scoffed. “ _Please_. I can handle old men, _and_ I get free alcohol. More than I can say for you.”

Rebecca heaved a sigh that Riza felt _had_ to be melodramatic. “You don't meet a rich future husband working in a bar.”

“You'd meet him in a _department store_ instead?”

“Just the other day, I helped a woman who said that her eighteen-year-old son needed to find someone to settle down with, already. She tipped me ten thousand cenz and she ordered a Worth gown.”

Vanessa rolled her eyes. “It's not like she _knows_ Mr. Worth, or otherwise she wouldn't be shopping _here_. Besides, ten thousand cenz? Her son's going to be engaged to an _Armstrong_ or someone.”

“Armstrong?” Rebecca pulled a face. “The oldest is dedicated to the military, the two middle daughters look like their _father,_ and the youngest is ten. I think I have a better chance.”

“Whatever. Riza needs some new clothes. It'll go on the family account... but she needs to be fitted.”

“Without undressing, please,” Riza added.

Rebecca grinned. “Wow, Roy wasn't kidding.”

This girl knew Roy? Riza didn't think Rebecca seemed his type, but maybe they just knew each other through Vanessa. Whatever the case, she hoped that Rebecca wouldn't be jealous. “He wasn't kidding about what?” she asked instead.

“How innocent people are in the country.” Her grin broadened at Riza's expression. “Don't worry; I won't rob you of your innocence. Why don't you follow me upstairs and I'll fetch some designs for you. What do you like?”

“Um...” Riza hesitated. “Something... conservative.”

“But not dull,” Vanessa added.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at her friend. “Do you have any particular colour preference?” she asked Riza, who shook her head. “All right... I'll give it a shot. If you'll follow me.”

Riza did as she was told and followed the other girl upstairs.

-

“Look, I don't understand; if you find paperwork to be _that boring_ , then why not just try to be a State Alchemist _now_?” Maes asked over a few drinks at a bar near central command.

“It's not that easy. I can pass the written exam, but... I don't have anything special to do for the demonstration.”

“And you think that's just going to fall out of the sky?”

Roy frowned. “No, I don't. But I'm working on it. Besides... I made it through the Academy, didn't I? I can last a few more years bored out of my mind before I actually get to _do_ something.”

Maes rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [House of Worth](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/House_of_Worth) on Wiki and [at the Met](http://www.metmuseum.org/toah/hd/wrth/hd_wrth.htm)
> 
> This fic operates under the assumption that cenz are roughly equivalent to yen (I mean 520 cenz is described in the series as "pocket change")


End file.
